


New Year's Eve

by wildeproductions



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Year, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeproductions/pseuds/wildeproductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a bit of alcohol in her system, Laura decides she's gonna rock Carmilla's world on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is what I'd like to call: killing the whole bird nest with one stone.
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Prompt: Carmilla and Laura having drunk sex then major fluff at the end
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Hollstein make a sex tape!
> 
> Also: honestlynatalie said: Top!Laura! (And everyone else who asked for dominant Laura.) 
> 
> And well: this my New Year's Eve fic! (Also, first fic I post this year-- great way to start 2015!) 
> 
> I hope everyone had lovely and safe celebrations. I wish you all the best for 2015!

The door of room 307 smashed open when Carmilla and Laura walked in. Actually, Carmilla walked in, because Laura’s legs were wrapped around the vampire’s body and she wasn’t sure that she could have walked back to their dorm without bumping into a few walls if it weren’t for Carmilla’s help. They had just went to Silas’s New Year’s Eve party that had been thrown last minute when a huge storm hit the campus, preventing the students to go back to their families during the holidays.

To say that Carmilla was drunk was an exaggeration; she was just tipsy enough to be able to have fun around a bunch of college kids who usually drove her crazy, which was perfect. Her biology didn’t allow her to get very wasted anyway.

Laura on the other hand had drunk only two beers and a tequila shot, but she was partying hard. Carmilla assumed it was because of the human’s height and well, the fact that she was human.

“Carm let’s have sex!” Laura yelled a bit too loudly before bursting into laughter. The human pushed the dark haired girl against the drawer, making it move and hit the wall. Carmilla shushed her–there were still plenty of people partying in the hallway.

“Cupcake are you sure you had a few drinks,” Carmilla made sure, last thing she wanted was taking advantage of her girlfriend.

Laura let out a sigh and took a more serious tone. “Yes baby. I’ve had a few drinks, but I assure you I’m fine and can still take decision,” she assured her before kissing the girl to prove her point. Carmilla’s reverence and sweetness made her heart race even more. “I want you so much Carmilla,” she breathed in her ears, and then she nibbled on her earlobe before making a trail of kisses down her neck, her collarbone and her breasts

Something between a moan and a growl escaped Carmilla’s mouth, and she pulled the girl closer to her body, seeking more friction. The human’s lips were on Carmilla’s again, her tongue sliding inside her mouth, tasting alcohol there.

Laura hands were palming Carmilla’s breast in her hands as she kissed her hard and Carmilla swore she had never seen Laura like this. She had never seen her take control like this and it would be a lie to say that Carmilla didn’t enjoy it. Her body was on fire and all she wanted at this moment was to give herself to Laura completely and let the girl take her.

“This has to go,” Laura said taking the hem of Carmilla’s shirt and lifting it up her head. “This too.” She unzipped the tight leather pants helped her strip out of it. “Carmilla, do you trust me?”

The older woman nodded. “Of course, I do.”

“I want to take you differently tonight,” Laura told her. “Will you let me?”

“Yes,” Carmilla moaned, grinding her sex against Laura’s legs. She was already dripping wet. “I’m all yours cupcake, take me.”

Laura pressed her lips on Carmilla’s one last time before pulling away and walking toward the bathroom.

Carmilla’s jaw dropped. “Where are you going?”

“You’ll see,” Laura said with a wink. “Make yourself comfortable I’ll be right back.”

Carmilla was sure the girl was trying to kill her. But whatever. She had given herself to Laura completely and so be it. She removed her bra and her panties and threw them on the floor with the rest of her clothes, and then she lied down on the bed. It had been just one minute since Laura had left and it felt like an eternity. It took everything out of Carmilla’s will power not to touch herself.

“Carm?” Laura called out from the bathroom.

“Cupcake?”

“Close your eyes please.”

Carmilla did as she was told and then she heard the door open. She felt butterflies in her stomach as if she was a teenager again about to have her first time. The mattress shifted slightly and she assumed the girl was now hovering over her body.

And then she felt it…

“Fuck!”

A cold, slick shaft was brushing against her clit.

“Laura when did you?” Carmilla couldn’t even finish her sentence as Laura took one of her nipple in her mouth and sucked on it hard. Laura kept surprising her again and again tonight. She still couldn’t believe that her girlfriend had bought a strap on and had been fantasizing about using it and never said anything.

“Can I?” Laura said her breath hovering on Carmilla’s lips.

“Please Laura.”

“Say it.”

Carmilla’s hips jerked forward. “Fuck me.”

The vampire’s voice was so low and sultry; it made Laura moan. She spread Carmilla legs open, positioning the dildo at her entrance, and then she entered her slowly. She knew the vampire couldn’t feel much pain, but she still wanted to make this as pleasurable as possible for Carmilla. Carmilla put her hands on Laura’s ass, encouraging her to go faster.

The dildo was sliding through so much wetness that it was easy for Laura to increase the speed. The tip of the toy was grazing against the vampire’s g-spot and all she could do was moan uncontrollably.

“I’m gonna come!” she panted. One more thrust from Laura was enough to make her come hard. Laura slowed down her motions and kissed Carmilla’s softly as she rode out her orgasm.

“Did I do okay?” Laura whispered softly, suddenly feeling insecure.

Carmilla saw the vulnerability in Laura’s words and it made her a bit sad. She had tried so hard tonight to rock Carmilla’s world. The vampire knew it was partly due to the alcohol, but it was also some of Laura’s insecurities surfacing.

“Laura, it was perfect baby.” Laura smiled a bit as she removed the harness, but she didn't seem convinced. “Laura look at me,” Carmilla said, taking the girl's face in her hands. “You know you don't have to do anything crazy to make me happy or keep me satisfied.” Laura nodded. “Simply holding you in my arms is enough. But I didn't lie when I said that it was perfect. Best sex ever. It’s always the best with you.”

 

Laura's lips curled genuinely this time.

 

“Now as much as I'd like to return the favor, you look incredibly exhausted sweetie.” Carmilla pulled her lover into a comfortable embrace.  “But tomorrow morning...” She grinned.

 

Then the watch on Laura's bed rang, announcing the New Year.

 

“Woah, I almost forgot it was New Year,” Carmilla said, turning off the watch. “Happy New Year Laura.”

 

Their lips met softly.

 

“Happy New Year Carm,” Laura said sleepily and rested her head on the vampire's chest.

 

Carmilla smiled and she was just about to close her lids when she noticed a green dot on Laura's Macbook.

 

“Eh, buttercup? Did you leave your camera on this morning?”

 

She was answered by soft snores.

 

“Cupcake?” Carmilla looked down and realized her girlfriend was deep into slumber. “Oh god I think we made a sex tape.” Carmilla was thankful Laura wasn’t awake to see the blush that appeared on her face when she realized that the mind-blowing sex they had just had was on tape and they could rewatch it anytime. A part of her hoped that Laura would delete it because she didn’t trust technology these days, but at the same time, rewatching it together would be insanely hot.

 

Carmilla was sure of one thing; 2015 was definitely going to be an amazing year with Laura by her side.


End file.
